communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:McCouman/Pimp my Sound
Tonaufnahmen der anderen Art Hallo liebe Community, Ich wurde schon des öfteren wegen dem Podcaster angefragt und auch wie ich es immer hinbekomme, einen Audiotrack der voll mit Geräusch- oder Rauschkulisse ist, (fast) von diesem zu befreien. Hinzu kommen auch öfter Tontechnische Fragen die ich kurz ohne auf zu viele technische Details einzugehen, mit diesem kleinem Blog beantworten will. Nun zu nächst einmal wollen wir uns mal anschauen wie es die Profis machen, die Musik, Radio oder Fernsehaufnahmen bearbeiten oder vertonen. Hier kommen viele Werkzeuge zu Einsatz, unter anderem Werkzeuge wie zum Beispiel ein Noise Gater und Distorsions, wie Hall oder Wahwah. Jedoch wollen wir nicht ganz so weit gehen und deshalb beschränke ich mich auf eines der wichtigeren Werkzeuge, dem Kompressor. 'Wellen und Signale' Bevor wir jedoch zu Kompressor kommen, sollten wir ein angenehmeres Audiofile haben. Wie kann man nun einen Track den man gerade aufgenommen hat von diesem befreien? Nun in den meisten Fällen sorgen Werkzeuge aber auch die richtigen Kabel, Geräte, Vorverstärker und ähnliches schon dafür, dies alles zu vermeiden. Auch der richtige Raum ist in professionellen Aufnahmestudios nötig, genau so wie die Rechner und natürlich die Software und Kondensatorenmikros. Jedoch steht nicht jedem solch ein Equipment in seinen häuslichen Bereichen zur Verfügung. So kommen Laptops mit viel Strahlungen und Netzspannungsbrummen daher, die nicht gerade für ein rauscharmes und brummfreies Aufnehmen sorgen dürften. Doch wie sieht denn nun eine solche Aufnahme dann aus? center|link= Für diesen Versuch habe ich ein einfaches Headset genutzt, das ich an meinem Netbook (MIC-Eingang) angeschlossen habe. In der nun folgenden Abbildung seht Ihr nun meine Kurzaufnahme so wie sie von meinem Tonstudioprogramm aufgezeichnet wurde. Was ist aber nun passiert? Alle Mikrofone sind Mono, das bedeutet das sie nur ein Signal in unserer Spur enthalten. Da wie aber zwei Ohren haben, brauchen wir ein Audiosignal das zwei Signale in unserer Spur enthält. Damit das auch so ist wandelt das Programm, das erhaltene Signal in unserer Spur, in 2 Signale um. Da das jedoch nicht so einfach ist, da es nicht einfach das erste Signal einfach kopiert sondern teilt, sind beide Spuren nicht ganz korrekt. Das bedeutet sie haben immer Fehler. Das ist übrigens auch bei den Profis so und liegt eher daran, das wir ein digitales Signal erzeugen wobei wir Bits erzeugen und nicht alles aufnehmen können. Dies kennt Ihr sicherlich schon von den CDs, die nämlich nur ein Aufnahmevolumen von 44.1Hz haben. Übrigens: ganz anders verhält es sich bei rein "analogen" Aufnahmen. Da sie am Ende jedoch alle digitalisiert werden spielt das am Ende auch keine Rolle mehr :) Doch bevor wir weiter in die Thematik einsteigen können, müssen leider (doch) ein paar Infos sein. Nicht nur damit Ihr die nachfolgende Abbildung auch genauer versteht und bewerten könnt. center|link= Wie euch vielleicht schon aufgefallen ist, sind die Audiowellen etwas größer geworden als sie es in der ersten Abbildung zu sehen waren? Richtig, das liegt daran, das ich den Master hochgenommen habe. Was ist ein Master? Der Master ist ein Volumenregler des Kanals, der die Lautstärke des aufgenommenen Signals an Mischer weitergibt, womit am Ende der fertige Track abgemischt werden kann. Es gibt noch viele weitere Volumenregler wie der der Vorstufen, aber das würde zu weit führen... Das Signal ist jetzt also lauter geworden. Dabei wird übrigens alles lauter, da das Signal jetzt zusätzlich verstärkt werden muss. Haben wir also schon ein Rauschen in unserer Aufnahme, so wird dies mitverstärkt und erhält zusätzlich ein weiteres rauschen. Das Endstufenrauschen ist eines, aber auch andere Effekte schleichen sich mit ein. Was wir nun dadurch jedoch sehen, ist ein größeres und deutlicheres Audiosignal das wir nun an dieser Stelle genauer unter die Lupe nehmen wollen. Die schwarze Linie zeigt uns wie groß das entstehende Ausgangssignal ist. Das vorherige Eingangssignal wird durch den Nullpunkt (hellblaue Linie) und dem Volumen (V in gelber Linie angezeigt. Dies sagt uns wie groß unser tatsächlich vorliegendes Signal (Aufnahme) ist und um wie viel es verstärkt wurde (dies ist von der gelben zur schwarzen Linie ersichtlich). ''Info: Würde das Volumen (gelb) auf dem Nullpunkt (hellblau) liegen so hätten wir kein Signal in unserer Aufnahme. In professionellen Tonstudios würde dies angezeigt, wenn das Mikrofon eingeschaltet ist und keiner in das Mikrofon spricht. Dies wird durch einen Noise Gater erleichtert. Hier bei regelt er automatisch auf den Nullpunkt herunter, wenn kein Signal eingeht. Je näher also das vorliegende Eingangssignal (Volumen) am Nullpunkt liegt, je klarer und reiner (Rauscharm) ist die Aufnahme am Enden.'' Bevor ich etwas in das Heatset gesprochen habe, hat es den leeren Raum aufgenommen. Letztlich entsteht ein Rauschen, da im Raum andere Signale wie Magnetwellen (zum Beispiel durch das Netzteile des PC) oder andere terrestrische Signale vorhanden sind aber nicht verarbeitet werden können. Dies seht ihr anhand der rot umkreisten Bereiche sehr deutlich. Aber auch die vorhin erwähnten Fehler bei der Aufnahme die bei der Steroumwandung entstehen, habe ich hier einmal dargestellt. 'Rauschentfernung durch zuführen von Rauschen' Es scheint sehr paradox, jedoch entfernen wir das Rauschen durch zuführen eines Rauschfilters. Dabei kopieren wir das Rauschen unseres aufgenommenen Audiotracks und fügen Ihm einen Analysewerkzeuges hinzu. Dieses kann anhand der Rauschaufnahme nun das Rauschen aus unserer Aufnahme entfernen. Dies wird möglich, da es nun alle Frequenzen kennt die es zu entnehmen gilt. Das Prinzip ist also im eigentlichen Sinne recht einfach. Jedoch in der Anwendung nicht so schnell gemacht wie hier geschrieben. Hier zu kommen auch Hochpassfilter und einige andere Werkzeuge zum Einsatz. Das Prinzip ist jedoch stets das selbe. Die beste Methode aber auch aufwendigste ist, sein Audiosignal in 3 Bereiche zu splitten und diese durch dann denn mittels Equalizer (FTT-EQ) anzupassen (Bass, Mitte und Höhen). Jede der 3 Bereich wird dann durch Tief und Hochpassfilter geschmissen. Mit dem Gleichspanner können dann leichte Brummgeräusche und Überspannungen entfernt werden. Mittels Noise-Reduktor, Mittelpass, Enddehisser, Declipper und Advanced-Dynamicles werden dann einzelne Feinheiten die durch den Rauschfilter entzogen wurden leicht angepasst und am ende mit einem Multiband-Dynamics wieder zu einer Stimme vereint (Freez). Aber das soll es jetzt auch sein zum Thema rauschen und dessen Entfernung. 'The Compressor to compress' Was machen wir nun mit solch einem Kompressor, wie anfänglich erwähnt? Wie Ihr euch sicherlich selber denken könnt, komprimiert ein Kompressor. Es gibt (wie Ihr euch sicherlich selber denken könnt) unterschiedliche Kompressorarten. Die wir jetzt anwenden werden. Ich beschränke mich jedoch auf den Kompressor als solches. Dabei müssen wir jedoch erst einmal klären wozu das ganze. Vielleicht denkst du das ein Kompressor etwas kleiner macht? Das ist jedoch nicht der Fall, ganz im Gegenteil. Sicherlich ist euch schon einmal aufgefallen das Radiosendungen meist immer gleichlaut sind? Dies merkt Ihr vor allem an Filmen. Keine Angst Ihr spinnt nicht und es kommt euch auch nicht einfach nur so vor. Mitten im Film kommt die Werbung und Ihr greift zur Fernbedienung um die Werbung leiser zu schalten. Ist sie wieder vorbei macht Ihr den Film wieder lauter. Doch woran liegt das? center|link= Der Film an sich hat viele Szenen in dem Hintergrundmusik läuft die Spannung, mal mehr mal weniger laut, Gefühle und Bewegungen darbieten. Sie brauchen viel mehr Volumen als ein Werbeslogen in dem etwas beworben werden soll. Hier geht es um die Bilder und vor allem dem Sprecher der Laut und deutlich sein soll. Genau dies erzeugt ein Kompressor! Erinnert Ihr euch noch im oberen Abschnitt daran das ich den Volumenregler des Masters nach oben gemacht habe? Nachdem wir nun das Rauschen unterdrückt haben ist das Signal auch kleiner geworden, jedoch noch nicht so klein wie unser Ausgangssignal. Jetzt ist es also insgesamt leiser geworden! Doch wozu brauchen wir nur den Kompressor in unserem Falle? Wir haben nun nicht nur das Rauschen entfernt sonder auch die Qualitäten die wir jetzt wieder einfangen müssen. Aber es gibt noch einen andere wichtige Besonderheit. In der oberen Abbildung seht Ihr zwei Illustrationen einer CD. Wie Ihr ja nun wisst enthält eine CD nicht nur den Speicherplatz, sonder ist als Musik-CD auch auf ein Volumen festgelegt. Wenn wir nun unser Audiofile brennen würden, dann währe unser CD zwar nicht wertlos, jedoch eine unnötig gebrannte CD. Da wir weniger Volumen haben aber mehr bringen könnten, müssten wir den Recoder also am Ende lauter machen um die gleich Lautstärke zu bekommen, um etwas richtig zu verstehen. Wie wir jetzt aber wissen verstärken wir das Volumen nur dadurch und bekommen wie Rauschen hinein! center|link= Genau aus diesem Grunde nutzen wir einen Kompressor. Dieser schneidet die zu Laute Amplitude nicht einfach ab sondern senkt siese Gleichmäßig. Das hierbei entstehende Volumen wird auf alle überhöhten Amplituden gesetzt. Leise Bereiche werden etwas verstärkt. Dadurch erhalten wir eine gleichnamige Lautstärke, die trotzdem noch dynamisch ist und somit noch Emotionen zulassen. Wie Ihr nun in der Abbildung darüber gut erkennen könnt, ist nun nach dem kompessieren meiner Versuchsaufnahme ein leises nicht mehr wahrzunehmendes Rauschen und eine gleichnamig Lautstärke entstanden. Da mein Ausgangssignal jetzt jedoch zu hoch ist, habe ich den Masterregler (VM) des Volumens wieder (wie in der Ausgangsposition in Abbildung 1) zurückgesetzt. Dabei ist gut erkennbar das mein Volumen des Eingangssignals (V) (also das was tatsächlich an Audiomaterial vorhanden ist) nun mit Leichtigkeit mit einem Hintergrundsound gemischt werden kann. Wir könnten an der Stelle nun bedenkenlos diesen Track auf eine CD bannen und würden dabei keine höheren Verluste machen. Zusammenfassung Wir hatten am Anfang ein viel zu leises Audiomaterial das rauschte und das wir zusätzlich verstärken mussten. Nach der Bearbeitung haben wir nun ein Rauscharmes Audiofile, das zudem noch alle wichtigen Frequenzen zum schneiden und Mischen enthält, ohne eine weitere Bearbeitung daran vornehmen zu müssen. Wir könnten es also auch in eine Formel packen und am Anfang sagen: * VM x2 > V (der Master ist um fast das doppelte Verstärkt worden - das Audiomaterial ist klein) Am Ende erhielten wir jedoch: * VM = 0 < V (Der Master ist auf Standard "Nullpegel" - Das Audiomaterial ist fast raschfrei und groß) So das war es also, ich hoffe ich konnte euch einen (kurzen) Einblick verschaffen und auch Zeigen, was Rauschentfernung und Kompression bringen und das sie sehr genau so wichtig wie sind, wie ein transparenter Sound in der Musik. Bis dahin, euer Michael McCouman jr. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag